Shai
Who is Shai? Shai is the founder of the Shai Sisters in VRChat and was one of the early members of the Virtual Reality Police Department. Biography & History Shai was born into the world of VRChat without knowing the purpose behind it. They sought out people to help find out the meaning. However, many attempted to attack or kill Shai. Shai was far too small to do any real damage back, but discovered that they could not be damaged. Over time Shai found ways of fighting back, either with weapons or by mentally torturing their target with a soundboard (Joey Bagels being a favorite of theirs). Since Shai was immortal there was nothing that could be done to stop the small ones revenge on the world. As Shai continued on their journey they joined the VRPD in order to gain allies and learn the laws of this world. The VRPD's slightly twisted laws and regulations influenced Shai's perception of what is considered right and wrong. Probably not for the better. With Shai eventually collecting a group of friends and followers, they formed their own group to call home. The Shai Sisters. With the creation of this group, Shai realized that these close friends would be at risk of danger and harm due to what chaos Shai had been causing. In order to protect their new found sisters, Shai split off shards of their own soul to guard over them. Inadvertently this gave each sister a form that resembled Shai. When in such form that sister is also immune to damage. As time went by the Shai Sisters became more and more infamous gaining a small cult gathering that aided in the Sisters exploits. This was further kickstarted by Ikrium creating the Project Shai Cult during a game of Werewolf. Shai, having found the cult amusing and was a werewolf, aided Ikrium in letting the Cult take over the town. Shai's following grew tremendously. Eventually Shai obtained a new form (along with the use of their hands) in April, it was also around this time that Shai met Andis. Shai was captivated by the rainbow, at first only getting close due to its cute nature Shai came to know Andis and even learned their language over time. As they came to know each other more their bond grew and Shai fell in love with the rainbow. Shai even went as far as swallowing their pride and lessened the mental torture on Joey Bagels in order to gain his favor when requesting help with dating his daughter. Shai's relationship has prospered with Andis and there are rumors circling of a potential proposal in the future.... Shai's Weakness Shai's immortality comes at a cost. While they may be completely impervious to all attacks of any kind, their own physical strength is the same of whatever form they are in. Therefore Shai only has the power of a small child most of the time. In order to counter this, Shai spent their time in the VRPD learning how to create and handle explosives. Since Shai takes no damage themselves they came to use explosives on top of themselves, and their enemies, to fight back. Shai does in fact have a weakness that pierces their immortality: Cuteness Shai's defenses are raised at all times, but are unwillingly lowered when Shai is captivated by something they find very cute. Therefore anything Shai does not find extremely adorable will never be able to injure them in any way. This weakness is even furthered the cuter Shai finds something. Whichever being is seen as the cutest in the world to Shai has the full capability to injure them at any time. The only being capable of this at the moment is Andis, whom Shai believes to be the cutest being in existence. There are also many other beings that exist who are able to pierce Shai's defense but they are almost all of pure heart and unlikely to hurt Shai. It is possible for anyone to be able to become cute enough to hurt Shai, but they would need to also gain Shai's affection through their acts. Family Shai has no biological parents and considers the whole of the community to be a part of their family. However there are a few people that Shai considers to be family figures. These include: * Resoula: Shai adopted Resoula as their Dad. This is because Res's videos were one of the first experiences that Shai had with VRChat and what eventually brought them into the game. * Joey Bagels: While Shai has never said this aloud, they do consider Joey to be a sort of father figure due to him also being a major reason Shai came to VRChat. Shai never adopted Joey as a dad however due to it possibly making it awkward to date Andis. * Andis: Andis is Shai's true love and hopefully spouse in the future. * The Shai Sisters: While none of the Shai Sisters are related by blood to Shai, Shai cares for each of them as if they were actual sisters. * Family Tree: Anyone that may happen to be related to whoever Shai adopts as family is simply accepted, but not considered actual family to Shai until they get to know them well enough. Trivia * As of April 10th, Shai got VR and as of May 1st full body. * It has been rumored that the Shai Sisters are just fragments of Shai's soul thus making Shai immortal, possibly making her one of the very few Observers. * Shai recently started dating Andis, even seeking approval from Lanfear and Joey Bagels. * Shai does not actually dislike Joey in anyway, in fact they are quite fond of him, however his reactions are the most amusing to Shai when soundboarding him. * Shai believes that anything said should be said with the knowledge that it will be held against them forever. Shai began clipping people in order to prove this point. * Shai is very protective of Andis, often times standing in front of attacks or retaliating against people trying to bring harm to the rainbow. * Shai is aware of the past relation between Andis and Magic Kappa, but only sees Kappa as an additional way of keeping Andis safe. * Shai hates people that choke or put things in Andis's mouth due to it making Shai afraid of the rainbow being hurt. Shai will almost always attack anyone that attempts this act. * Due to Shai's love of Andis they have developed a soft spot for rainbow beings, finding them particularly cute above most things. * While Shai is very aware of Andis and Touches rivalry, Shai wishes for the two of them to get along. * Shai is in full support of Summit being a part of Joey's family, while Andis seems against it. * The ship between Shai and Andis was actually accidentally started by Vicse when he made a comment about it on one of Shai's streams. * Shai does not use their mouth when speaking, they actually communicate through the antenna that sticks up in their hair. Links * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/Shai_VRChat * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/shai_vr * Twitter:https://twitter.com/Shai_VRChat Category:People Category:Characters